


Goo-Gone

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fantasies are not meant to be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> E/O Challenge: Goo. No Spoilers.

Sam rubbed himself down with the magical goo, euphoria replacing anxiety. A secret potion obtained from a gypsy peddler, _Goo-Gone_ cured aches and sore muscles like a potent massage.

The elixir also wiped away blood, slime, and gore! _Better than Magic Fingers,_ Sam thought, thrumming with pleasure.

He woke to his brother's trademark smirk. "Hot dream, Sam?"

Sam grinned, loins still tingling. "The best."

"So who were you with, Sam?"

"Sorry, Dean," Sam said, vowing his brother would never discover his secret. "What happens in Dreamland stays in Dreamland."

 _Still,_ he thought, _it wouldn't hurt to research old gypsy remedies..._


	2. Dean's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach... Dean asks Sam some probing questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge Goo and Shakespearean Reference. 300 words.

Dean crept up behind his brother, who was paddling softly in the warm surf. Drenching him with a wave of water, Dean laughed as Sam spluttered, choked, and surfaced.

"Hey, Bitch," Dean yelled, "What'd I tell ya? So much better than those moldy books...or your new squeeze. Whoever she is."

Sam quickly recovered, pushing Dean's head under the chest-high water. Dean kicked out, and the brothers wrestled, all tangled limbs and flying spray, until it was difficult to know where one brother ended and the other began.

Finally, Sam gasped, "Uncle," giant frame dripping as he stood, hearing the seagulls, shivering in the salty breeze. He was at peace, something he'd been missing for a long time. Something he'd lately found only in dreams.

Later, lying next to his brother on a blanket, Dean leered at a bikini-clad beachwalker, reminded of the question that had been plaguing him for two weeks. "So, Romeo, who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"This mystery chick you keep dreaming about." Sam regularly moaned in his sleep, made obnoxious noises, and woke up like the cat who'd eaten all the cream.

"No chick," Sam quickly denied.

"Sammy, get down off your balcony, man. Dream girls don't compare to the real thing."

Sam blinked at Dean, surprised not at his brother's cultural knowledge, which was far greater than Dean would admit, but that he'd noticed the change in Sam's sleeping habits. He'd been having the most incredible dreams. Trust Dean to get the wrong idea… but then, who would believe Sam dreamt about some miraculous goo that was part therapy, part cleanser, and part sex toy?

"There's only one solution," Dean announced. "Brother, you need to get laid."

Sam glared at Dean, recognizing that _I will take no prisoners_ tone. _Oh, God. I'm in trouble now._

**Author's Note:**

> There is a seemingly miraculous substance called Goo-Gone -- a cleanser -- that takes off all manner of sticky substances. It's not a lotion, nor is it meant to be used on the body, but I've often wondered how it does what it does. I took that idea and broadened it a little.


End file.
